Three-dimensional printers are capable of forming 3D objects based on digital representations of 3D models. For example, a user may design an object using computer-aided design software. A representation of the object may be stored in a 3D model file, which can be interpreted and executed by a 3D printer to make the object, such as by successively depositing material in layers according to geometries indicated by the 3D model file. Content creators who design 3D objects may desire to share their designs with others.